Hexed into Another Life
by Rosel
Summary: On Chloe's birthday Chloe wishes her life was more Like Lois' Davis being there just might change things or will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Smallville**

Hexed Into Another Life

Chloe stood out the balcony of the Ace of Clubs looking out moping. She was supposed to be here for her Birthday party but so far no one showed up. It was Lois' idea she didn't even want to get out of her bed to celebrate. So she was another year older what was there to celebrate? When she got up this mourning she had looked through her old things and stumbled across this list of achievements by the time she was 22. She made this list when she was thirteen years old, back when she was probably a little too ambitious for her own good. She had such high hopes for herself. By now she was supposed to be at least working her way through the Daily Planet. She was supposed to graduate college with honors in journalism and she was supposed to be well on her way to be the star reporter of the Daily Planet. And she couldn't help but see that she was supposed to be working with Clark as her partner at the Daily Planet and was supposed to be planning to get married to him. So maybe they were more dreams then actual goals.

Chloe sighed at how different her life has turned out. Instead of chasing after stories she covered them up. Instead of working at the Daily Planet she worked at place where no one would give her respect. And instead of being on her way to marry Clark she was on her way to have a divorce with Jimmy Olsen, not exactly her ideal life. But she knew things changed and so did she, but part of her missed that thirteen year old whose main concerns was exposing the strange and crushing on Clark.

She really didn't regret finding out Clark's secret it really made her closer to Clark and she loved helping him save the world. But sometimes she wished that her simple dreams could come true. She had decided a long time ago that she would move on from the fantasy of being with Clark. He just didn't see her that way and she accepted it and moved on.

Her Dad once had told her that from life experience we grow into the people we are. He told her the good things and the bad things help make us into who we are. Right now Chloe wasn't so sure. She didn't know how her life turned out this way. She tried to make a life for herself. She tried to make a life with Jimmy. And sure it was hard managing it with keeping Clark's secret but she managed to do it or least to convince her self she was doing it, somehow Jimmy left her in the middle of the hospital because of his accusations of Davis.

Davis, she cared about him and knew he would never kill someone. He was a hero he saved peoples lives for a living. She knew that when he came to her afraid that he did during his black outs she knew that just wasn't him. She had felt some kind of connection with him. She felt something that was similar to how she felt with Clark. She had felt easy with him. Somehow, even though she couldn't tell him all of her Clark related secrets she could be her self with him. Somehow when she was around him she couldn't help but telling him the truth.

With Jimmy though even though she didn't feel ease with him, she felt like being with Jimmy would make her life more normal or at least it was a normal life she could cling onto. Jimmy wasn't all that complicated and some how she had this feeling that Davis was. She had this feeling that if she chose Davis her life would be very complicated.

But now, she had nothing she had convinced Davis she didn't want him and Jimmy never wanted to see her again. And Clark couldn't even make it to her Birthday. She was playing with her engagement ring when she felt a presence behind her and then a present came in front of her. The card said to Chloe from Clark.

Chloe brightened up. Clark didn't forget about her after all, he did make it to her birthday. She turned around and said, "Oh, Clark."

She turned around to see it wasn't Clark it was Davis instead. He was standing there looking handsome in his dark blue dress shirt that clinged to his chest in all of the right places. Chloe reminded herself not to stare at his chiseled features and she tried not to melt at his dimples as he curved his lips and smirked.

Then he said, "Less rude and smarter."

Chloe smiled and gave out a small laugh at his joke. Davis did have his way of brightening the mood.

Then she asked him, "Davis what are you doing here?"

"Well, it is your birthday. Oliver dropped this off he told me that he and Clark had to run. And that you'd understand. I don't know why it is your birthday. Don't you deserve to come first?"

Chloe smiled at Davis and blushed just a little bit he had this way of making her feel special but then she brushed it off she knew Clark and Oliver did important work and said, "Well I know it must have been important. I'm surprised you're here. I can't believe Lois invited you."

Davis stood by Chloe leaning against the balcony and said, "I was surprised too. I wasn't sure I should go. I didn't want to cause you anymore problems then I already did."

"Davis it wasn't your fault."

Davis' eyes grew darker and shrugged changing the subject, "I figured I make an appearance and at least say happy birthday. It was kind of last minute so your gift is on its way. But at least Clark came through."

"Yeah, at least he remembered a gift. That's better then the birthday he forgot all about it because he was too busy with Lana."

Davis gave her a sympathetic look and then she said, "Sorry, it's been one of those pity party Birthdays. I just thought my life would be different by now. You know. Did you ever work so hard for your life to be one way and have it end up be the other?"

Davis said, "Yeah."

Chloe looked into his eyes and said, "What did you do about it?"

Davis looked out deep within the star filled night and said, "I guess I came to a point where I try to find some kind of control over my life."

"Control?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yeah, so Chloe are you going to open your gift or would you rather wait for Clark?"

Chloe smiled at Davis eagerness and she said, "You know I think I'm done with waiting for Clark for tonight."

Then she ripped opened the badly wrapped present. It was a large first edition of "Tales of the Weird and Unexplained". Chloe sighed remembering the time Clark gave it to her the first day they met.

That is all Chloe needed another reminder of how things used to be. She didn't need another reminder that she woke up one day and stopped being that girl who chased after the weird and unexplained. She wasn't that girl who impulsively kissed a boy she just met. Now everything she did had to be extensively thought through. She could never just be. She missed that.

Then Davis read the title and said, "'The Tales of the Weird and Unexplained' somehow I must be missing something. Although I will give props to the guy he must know you pretty well."

Chloe looked up at him surprised and said, "What makes you think that?"

"Chloe you run a facility to help the weird and the strange. Although I doubt they would like you calling them that."

Chloe's head tilted and said, "There was a time when I'd be exposing them instead of…"

"Protecting them." Davis said full of admiration.

Chloe tilted her head and said, "I was starting to think maybe what I do at Isis doesn't matter. I mean I really haven't helped them. And what's the point if their destined to become raging psychos what can I do about it?"

"Chloe just being there caring makes a world of difference. And do you really believe in this density crap?"

Chloe raised her eye brows surprised at Davis' reaction to the word destiny and said, "I used to believe I was destined to be at the top floor of the Daily Planet but that never happened. It just wasn't meant to be."

Davis stared at her intently and said, "Bull Shit. Chloe if you're unhappy about your life. Don't cop out and say well it wasn't meant to be. That is the easy way out. I know there are something's in this life that we can't control but if you don't like your job quit. If you want to be reporter just go back. What is stopping you?"

Chloe looked up at Davis wishing she could tell him. Well, she would end up using all of her resources to help Clark save the day. Instead of going after stories and exposing the truth she would end up hiding it. What could she do? She wouldn't be able to go very far with carrying Clark's secret. Clark could manage it he had superspeed, but she was mere mortal. She used to think that she could still go far and exposing stories that didn't have anything to do with Clark but those stories were becoming scarce. Clark's secret always seemed to get in the way. She supposed she could really go back but there was so much weighing on her she just wanted to be free of it all.

Then Chloe said, "Davis I really don't want to talk about it. Is that ok?"

"Sure Chloe, sorry, I didn't mean to bum you out on your birthday." Davis said apologetically.

"I was already bummed Davis. It's not your fault my life didn't turn out like I planned it."

Davis looked away and then looked inside and said, "Well, Chloe it is a party how about we go in there and dance. And get your mind off of things?"

Chloe bit her lip as Davis lips curled in a sweet and inviting smile. Chloe looked at him thinking if that was such a good idea.

He reached her hand out for her and then he said, "But if you think it's not appropriate?"

Chloe took his hand and said, "Screw Propriety it's my birthday."

The soft tones of the music came on, "_I've been watching you from a far"_

Davis then led Chloe to the dance floor. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and Davis' hand sat around her hips. He whispered in her ear, "You look so beautiful tonight."

Chloe felt the small tingles circle around her ears.

"_I've been trying to be where you are"_

They flowed dancing around the dance floor feeling so natural and at ease. She leaned her head against his shoulder and felt so right there. She felt at home there. All of her stress and worries and pain of not getting the life she wanted seemed to be whisked away in the moment of it all.

_"To me you're strange and you're beautiful"_

They glided together. Davis then spun her away her blue dress began to flutter again and then she was spun back to Davis breathing hard and facing him looking him up in his eyes.

"_I've put a spell on you"_

He gazed down and caressed her face with his thumb and leaned in. Chloe felt sudden Dejavu's remembering their kiss before her wedding. Remembering the feeling of some kind of pull coming towards him, feeling drawn to him feeling like they were the only the two people in the world. But then she was brought back to earth then, she was engaged then. This time she had no excuse to pull away. She could completely give in there was nothing to hold her back. She leaned in coming with in an each of his lips feeling his peppermint breath on hers.

"_Sometimes the first thing you want never comes, and I know the waiting is all you can do."_

Then she pulled away. She couldn't do this. What if Clark made it to her party after all? He did have superspeed he could manage speeding here after he saved the day after all. And how would that look, she kissing the guy who her husband claimed to be a murder. She wasn't sure she could look Clark straight in the face. With Davis things were so easy and natural but that happened mostly when no one saw them. She couldn't give in to Davis now it was all too much. Besides all she needed to do was give Davis mixed signals, he was moving on and all Davis needed was to become a part of her complicated life.

Davis then whispered awkwardly and said, "Sorry, Chloe that was inappropriate."

Chloe was about to reply when they were interrupted by this strange woman in fishnets and a fancy dress shirt and a top hat and she said, "Are you Chloe Sullivan?"

Chloe and Davis looked at her strangely and then the woman said, "You must be Chloe Sullivan. I was ordered here by Oliver Queen I'm the entertainment. Happy Birthday Chloe."

"Hmmm thanks but as you can see he's all that made it to my party. So the whole entertainment thing is not really necessary."

The dark exotic women looked over at Davis intrigued and said, "Oh, I see so he's all of the magic you need."

"Um, no, I…we're…not he's not…"

Chloe let go of her grip on Davis pushing him away slightly.

Davis was smiling kind of getting kick out of seeing Chloe squirm and then he said, "I'm just a friend."

Then suddenly Lois came out holding a tiara and a cup cake with a lit candle and said, "Hey, cuz, sorry I'm late. I just finished my dead line and then I was called away on an assignment."

Then she placed the tiara on her head, "OK, cuz come on make a wish. I actually kind of have to go. The plane is going to leave in an hour. And it's first class so blow."

Chloe shrugged and looked at Lois and remembered what she was missing all of this time. It should have been her chasing after a story in first class. She used to spend so much time on perfecting her articles and going after stories all of that was supposed to bring her right where Lois was. Lois' life was perfect, she was single, she had no impending divorce, she had no evil alien threats to worry about or keeping so many secrets she was free to pursue her dreams. She looked back at Davis remembering what he said about taking control out of life. She wish she could, she wish she could have gotten the life she had always wanted. The life that Lois some how had gotten.

So then she blew out the candle.

The next day she woke up in her dress and wearing her tiara. How come every time she is forced to wear a tiara she doesn't exactly feel like a princess? She wasn't feeling very princessy when she was crowned prom queen when Clark yet again over looked her for Lana. And she wasn't feeling very princessy when she was reminded that Lois was living the life she had always wanted. Although there were moments when Davis stared at her that he made her feel like a princess, but that had nothing to do with the tiara and more with the intensity of his eyes. There were moments when they danced she felt like a princess but there was still so much weight there. Those were seldom moments though and she was weighed down with the idea so much that her life wasn't what she wanted. She was weighed down with the thought that she could never have a normal uncomplicated life. She never enjoyed tiara's or dressing up like a princess every time that she does she let her self be absorbed in some kind of Cinderella fantasy hoping prince charming would come to her rescue and sweep her off of her feet. She reminded herself that Cinderella never was her role model. When she was a kid she never really felt for Cinderella if she looked up to any Disney princesses it was Belle. There was something about a girl that took action and was the one who was doing the saving with her love that she identified more with. She didn't know why.

As she woke up she got ready for the next day and looked into the mirror and saw Lois' face. She went back looking again. She touched her face not believing it. She took gabs of skin pinching it. This could not be happening. Did she and Lois switch places or something? So she called Lois. Lois answered not as freaked out as her so it couldn't have been some weird Freaky Friday thing.

Chloe paced around and then went to her lab top to research her wall of weird files there had to be something that gave her some kind of clue of what happened. As she was frantically going through her files there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and hoped her Lois impression was good enough to fool who ever it was until she could figure this out.

To her surprise and relief it was Davis. Davis was standing there holding a carefully wrapped small box in his hand.

"Davis?"

"Lois? What are you doing here?"

Chloe looked at Davis and couldn't help but tell him the truth. She didn't have to hide from him he barely knew Lois.

"I'm not Lois."

Davis looked deep with in his eyes and then he grew reflective and intense and then Chloe saw something in his eyes that she never saw before. It looked like hate. It scared her a little bit.

"Oh, I see. So what you decide to invade Lois' body when ever you're disappointed in me? Is that it?"

Chloe stared at him shocked and confused and said, "Davis, I don't know what you're talking about."

Davis shrugged in anger, "I don't know what your damage is. But if you come to kill me again, to make me stronger to make me more like that deluded evil general husband of yours you call my father you can forget it. You may have put this thing in me, you may have programmed me, but I have control now and I stopped it. I will not be the world's destroyer. If that means I kill some criminals then so be it, but your deluded destiny will not come true. I won't let it. So you can just forget about it. And if you or your evil AI ever comes near Chloe again, I will find away to destroy you and all of the evils things my so called father left behind."

Then Davis stormed out of there and slammed the door.

Chloe stood there froze in place she lost all of the feeling in her legs. This could not have been happening. It was information over load times a billion. Chloe sat down and store in the deep abyss of empty space in the apartment. Davis couldn't be… This didn't just happen. Davis was the only one who was really there for her. He was the only one she could let her guard down with lately and he turned out to be Zod's son. Chloe remembered all about how Faora possessed Lois body. Chloe felt so stupid she remembered Faora threatening her to find her son and only let go of her when she saw Davis' file. She should have seen this. It was right in front of her. How could she not see it? Davis was Zod's son. He was created as the world's destroyer. He was Doomsday. He killed criminals to stop it…Jimmy was right.

Chloe felt numb. All of her worries lately had come back to the surface and were cast away by this news, they were little and petty compared to this. Her whole world froze in this one moment. She had nothing to hold on to. No one to rely on. Lately she felt like she would crumble to pieces and the only one who she could go to was Davis. But now Davis was gone her whole image of Davis Bloom paramedic good guy who was a great shoulder to cry on was gone. It shattered to a million pieces. She felt like shattering in a million pieces. Davis was gone and Jimmy was right.

Chloe tried to get her self to move but she couldn't she just couldn't here she was in Lois body and just heard the worst news in her entire life. It did feel like destiny was pissed at her and threw so much crap at her as some cruel joke wondering just how far through the loop can we throw Chloe. Let's see how much she can take until she falls to pieces.

Her hands fell in her face crying so hard feeling the weight of everything. Tears running down these cheeks she was sure wasn't used to much crying. Chloe then looked up with mascara draining down her cheeks she looked up into the mirror and saw Lois staring into the mirror. She saw her face and for the first time in a long time she felt like being selfish. She felt like thinking about her self and forgetting about the pain and forgetting about huge implications and consequences. She was tired of this huge weight she lifted everyday. She was tired of everything being thrown at her. She rejected it. She had made this wish to have this life like Lois'. This life where she could be free to be selfish and all of her choices didn't have such consequences. A life where she could pursue her dream with out a worry in the world. She didn't have to worry about Clark's secret or Kryptonian destroyers or how her life of superhero helping destroyed her soon to be ex-husband's life. She would reject it all. That wasn't her life anymore she was now Lois Lane. She had the life she always wanted and she would take it.

**A/N: The song is Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung. Thanks to all of my Chlavis friends on K-site with all of your suggestions. And I don't worry there is more to come. I would not leave it there. I'm not completely evil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. **

Chloe threw caution to the wind and decided to get up and get ready for the day. She got up and felt a little off balance trying to walk in this body. She felt unbalanced and felt the aching pain on her back. She felt her bra piercing in her back and fiddled with it to make it at least breathable. She didn't know how Lois did it everyday. Her breasts were so big and annoying as she looked at her pink bra. She did her best to her pull them up. They really did hurt at first as she tried to keep them up in her tight bra. No matter it was a small annoyance, one that she would gladly take in return for this uncomplicated life.

Chloe finished getting ready and went to the Daily Planet. When she arrived she was greeted by so many well wishers. And she had her own intern who gave her coffee. Already? Lois had worked her for the Daily Planet like a year and she already had an intern working for her while Chloe was squabbling in the basement for years without any ounce of respect. That was annoying just another testament of how much her life sucked of her working so hard with not even a blip of some kind of reward. She had worked hard her whole life trying to get to the Daily Planet and when she was in the basement she worked so hard on finding stories and following them and worked even harder making sure Clark's secret wasn't found out in the process. No matter she had the life she wanted now. She had the easy life now. She was no longer that girl who was always crapped on she was now Lois Lane.

She sat at her desk and felt the guilt boil on the surface as she saw a picture of herself and Lois hugging and smiling. Could she really do this to her cousin? She loved Lois and it's not Lois' fault her life was so perfect. Could she really steal her cousin's life? Then she saw a picture of Lois and Clark wearing their business clothes and it looked like they were both going after a story and the way they were looking at each other tied a knot in the pit of her stomach. How could she feel guilty for stealing Lois' life when Lois stole her life first? Lois knew about her love for Clark for years and she knew about her life long dream of becoming a star reporter at the Daily Planet and Lois didn't seem to care or even worry if she hurt Chloe in the process of Lois becoming a reporter at the Daily Planet. When she was fired all she cared about was giving Clark an application to the Daily Planet to take Chloe's place. So she wasn't going to be turned off by guilt she would take this life she deserved.

She went on the computer and hacked through the password and found out what Lois' files looking through her stories and leads. It was appalling on how badly her cousin spelled. How did this non speller high school drop out get this far? She looked through some of her stories and they weren't bad minus the spelling they were punchy and to the point. Chloe tried not to remember when she was her editor and was really proud of her cousin's work. She encouraged her to get into journalism she wanted her to be working with her by her side. In truth she saw them all working together. Chloe shook the thought away and reminded herself she was threw with being selfless and always thinking of others look where that got her. That got her almost divorced and almost moving on with a murderer who was probably sent here to kill Clark. It sent her far away from the dreams and things she always wanted. Being selfless didn't do anything for her so she would be selfish. So she put her press pass on and got ready to go to work.

Clark came in not to long after Chloe was searching through stories to work on.

"Hey, Lois, Earth to Lois are you here?"

Chloe got up out of the semi trance that writing and investigating stories sometimes did to her. Then she said, "Yeah, Clark, I'm here."

"OK good, because we have a lead."

"OK, well let's chase it."

Clark then looked at her searchingly and she bit her lip and worried if Clark saw right through her. After all Clark was her best friend he knew her and if any one would know it was her it would be him.

Then Clark said, "What? No wise cracks or jokes or talking of how slow I am."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm fresh out of them this mourning."

"So what? You can't still be mad at me about last night?"

"Last night?" Chloe looked up wondering if Lois was mad at him for missing her birthday.

"Yeah when we called back and forth about six times."

"Wait a second you had time to call Lois six times but you couldn't even manage one phone call for Chloe on her birthday."

"Chloe understands. But Lois I'm not taking Jimmy's side I just think that he had a point Chloe should have believed in him."

Chloe didn't know what to react to first the fact that Lois stood up for her and took her side or that Clark wouldn't take hers. She wanted to retort and be mad. But Clark was right to take Jimmy's side. Jimmy was right after all. Chloe shook her head she wasn't going to think about this. As far as she is concerned none of this exists. Davis is just a paramedic and Jimmy is just Chloe's ex and she is Lois Lane. Lois Lane doesn't think about this stuff she only thinks about her own career although it was getting kind of hard with Lois taking her side.

Then Chloe shook herself out of it and said, "Well, it doesn't matter. What matters now is the story come on let's get to it… Smallville."

***

Davis could not believe this was happening. This woman who had claimed to be his mother and possessed Lois' body was at it again. He didn't know exactly what she was up to and why in the world she was at Chloe's apartment but he had to find out. He always worried about Chloe but what he worried the most about was that all of this "you're the world's destroyer" crap would rope her in this miserable life. After everything that happened and he found out about who and what he really was from that thing that possessed Chloe and he escaped he was glad that Chloe had picked Jimmy instead. At least her life would be normal and safe.

Then that idea all went to crap again when he was caught by Jimmy. He didn't know how he could be so sloppy. The hours and all of the killings must have been getting to him. He did what he thought had to be done. There was no way around it really. He had this "world's destroyer" monster inside of him and he had to make sure that it didn't run loose if it ran loose long enough it could destroy the world and Davis could not let that happen. So Davis lived with guilt of killing but knew it had to be done and they were bad guys after all they had to be punished. That's what he kept on telling him self. There was no other way.

Except there was one way, he had discovered that when Chloe touched him the monster went away. She made him feel like a human she had let him be the man he wanted to be. When he was around her all of the disaster of his life seemed to fade away and it was just her light shinning through. When with her he felt like his true self and not this monster that he had become. When with her he was his best self. It was all about her she needed to be in this world and have a happy non-complicated life.

He was starting to delude himself that maybe after everything maybe he could have that with her. Maybe she could move on with him and be happy and peaceful. Sometimes he felt like he could give that to her in moments like that dance. But she pulled away from them almost kissing and he didn't blame her. She was a smart girl to keep her distance from him.

None of that mattered what mattered was he had to find her and make sure she was safe from his mother.

***

Chloe and Clark went to a scene where a guy was crying frantically in Latin. Chloe knew what the guy was blathering about. He had said, "Woman. Magic cursed on. Brings death." Then he said, "Zantana."

Zantana. That was the same woman from her birthday. Magic? Chloe realized she must have done this to her. But she couldn't tell Clark that. She was Lois Lane now telling Clark that he would be on the case to bring everything back and Chloe couldn't do that. Why couldn't she ever just find stories where she could just expose the truth other then cover it up?

So then she said, "Clark this looks like a dead end. Let's follow another lead."

"Are you sure Lois? There seems to be something fishy about this."

"Rule number 12 sometimes something fishy is nothing other then stinky fish. Sometimes there are dead ends there is no story here."

Clark looked at her suspiciously and then conceded, "OK, lets head back to the planet and see if there are anymore leads."

"Great!" Chloe smiled trying to make it believable in Lois face.

So far this whole Lois life hasn't gone her way but she just had to find a good lead and she would get her mojo back and she would get her life back.

***

Davis found himself in the Isis Foundation searching for Chloe. He couldn't find her anywhere. He had run into a couple of her clients and they hadn't seen her either. One had an appointment with her and looked pretty upset for her bailing on him. He noticed his long sad disappointed face and noticed the sparks on his hand that seemed to not stop. Davis felt for the poor guy he really looked like he needed someone to talk to. If it were any other time in his life he would have stayed behind to talk to the poor guy. He knew what it was like to carry a secret and an ability that no one understood. He remembered what it was like to tell Chloe about his black outs. She really had a talent for comforting people.

Davis then nonchalantly went to her office and found that secret compartment with all of her computers. He went on it looking at her schedule. Seeing if it would give him an idea of where she was. But it just had the appointments that she missed. Davis was frustrated having all of the worst case scenario's run through his head. What did his mother do to her? If she hurt her… He had to find her. He had to make sure she was safe.

***

Chloe and Clark had found a lead and it did feel nice to chase it. It had nothing to do with anything she needed to cover up. It felt nice investigating it with Clark, just like old times. She was on her way to write the story she was finally living her dream she was going to write the story and she would get the recognition she deserved.

Chloe then went to the file room to get some information on a source. The door was cracked open and she saw Clark looking handsome in his blue dress shirt typing. He looked perplexed as if he was trying to figure something out. He had that look over his shoulder being all secretive the way he used to do with her before she knew his secret. She knew how hard it was back then to deal with Clark and look him in the face everyday and know he was lying. But Chloe knew all to well that ignorance was bliss.

Then to her surprise and misery she saw Davis coming out of the elevator looking heart broken and a mess. His black t-shirt was all ruffled and his eyes looked blood shot. And she saw those worried lines in his eyes. She wanted to reach out and hug him and comfort him. Then she had to remind herself what he was. He was the destroyer. He was the enemy. He was her reason for her falling completely a part. He wasn't some one to feel sympathy for. He was the bad guy. She had to remind her self.

Davis rushed to Clark and he said, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Who? Your best friend is missing and you didn't even notice? Wow, Chloe is real lucky to have a friend like you." Davis retorted.

"Chloe's missing? She's not at the Isis Foundation?"

"No. She missed her appointments. It's not like her. I tried at her apartment and she wasn't there. I can't find her any where." Davis said full of desperation.

Clark looked at Davis with pity and then with a hint of suspicion and said, "Maybe she and Jimmy got back together or something. Lois has seen her last night and she seemed fine."

"Yeah, all of her friends abandoned her she was just great." Davis said full of distaste. Chloe actually felt warmth for Davis for defending her. She had been mad at Clark for not being there for her. But what did she do about it? She wished to be someone else? Chloe shook herself out of it. Clark was the hero here Davis was the villain he had said he killed people. Even though she saw the look on his face and knew he didn't want to do it and did it to stop the programming and the Beast inside of him. She had to remind herself that he was the wrong one. He had lied to her. He was sent her by Zod and Zod's wife. He was the wrong one. So what if he was the only one who missed Chloe? He was evil she was not supposed to sympathize with him. She wasn't supposed to root for him in his verbal judo with Clark.

Then Clark said, "Chloe understands, look Davis I'm sure Chloe's fine you can calm down."

Davis looked at Clark wearily his eyes became dark and scary. There was this look that she didn't like to see in Davis, it looked dark and perplexing and his eye color became to change colors they started to turn red.

Something inside Chloe made her jump out and run interference. Some kind of defense mechanism in her something inside her told her she had to get in the middle or disaster would strike.

Chloe marched out and said, "Now, boys don't fight."

She tried to imitate Lois sort of nonchalant thing she did where she could break fights and approach scary situations with out showing how scared she was. She tried to be all light about it. Chloe then lightly touched Davis on the shoulder.

Then Davis turned to her his eyes changed from red to dark milk chocolately brown. He still stared at her like he had just woken up from a dream and he looked at her. He looked at her perplexed and then Davis said, "Clark something's wrong with Chloe and Lois. You must have noticed Lois hadn't been her self. I know you have dealt with the strange before and something strange is happening. Lois is not herself right now and I think she has something to do with Chloe's disappearance."

He stared at Chloe still filled with rage and fear and asked, "Where is Chloe?"

Chloe bit her lip and said, "Clark me and Davis need to talk alone."

Then she pointed to the copy room and said, "Come on Davis, let's talk."

Davis looked at her wearily but then he conceded and followed her into the copy room. Clark objected but Chloe ignored Clark she needed to talk to Davis.

Davis came in still breathing pretty hard and still filled with anger. Chloe shut the door and locked it and then she turned to Davis, "Look Davis, Chloe is fine, so you can stop worrying about her."

Davis looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah, right, that's going to happen. I'll always worry about her. And why in the world would I believe you. Your…"

"Look Davis I'm not your mother ok? I know you thought I was this mourning but I'm not. I know I was on drugs and acted crazy before and maybe I said crazy things but they were just some crazy drug induced hallucination, that's all." Chloe tried to stand her ground as much as she could. She has spun lies before she was a pro but she couldn't help feel like she was about to blurt everything out. He just made her feel like telling the truth.

Davis then gazed at her deep in contemplation and then he said, "So why did you tell me you weren't Lois?"

"I have a bad sense of humor. And so do you obviously saying all that stuff I know it was just your idea of a bad joke. I know we both can hit and miss sometimes."

"You barely know me Lois." Davis said skeptically.

"Yeah, well, no hard feelings. OK. And Chloe is going to be out of town for a while so maybe now would be a good time for you to know start over find a new life. I hear Gotham's good. You would have plenty of work to do…you know as a paramedic."

Then Chloe unlocked the door and said, "So good bye Davis."

Chloe opened the door feeling almost home free preventing Davis from complicating her life anymore.

She turned and saw Davis gazing at her. He was deep in thought investigating the curves of her face. He looked deep within her eyes and fear struck his face and he asked, "Chloe?"

Chloe froze oh no how could he tell it was her? She didn't need this. She couldn't handle this. She had wanted an uncomplicated life. She wanted the life she always wanted and dreamed of and Davis Bloome was about to ruin everything.

She turned around, "Look, Chloe's not here so if you would please just leave."

Chloe couldn't help it but tears shot straight to her eyes she felt them burning in her eye lids. She tried to keep it cool and then Davis took her hand and said, "Chloe? Is that you?"

Chloe shook her head and tried to feign a laugh through her tears and said, "That's ridiculous I'm Lois. Lois Lane me and my cousin don't look a like. We're like night and day. You know we're just… Chloe's not…Dammit Davis how come you…. YOU know me so well."

Davis eyes rested on her filled with relief and he grabbed her and hugged her.

Chloe felt like just falling into his arms forever but then she reminded herself who and what he was. It didn't fell the same hugging him in this different body. She was a lot taller and she couldn't curl up in his chest with out bending down a little. But no, she…couldn't even think about that. She couldn't…she couldn't… it was too hard. It was too complicated. She was running away from this very thing by taking this uncomplicated simple life that wasn't turning out like she wanted. So then she pushed him away.

And Davis looked at her filled with fear and utter horror. Then he said, "Oh, Chloe about what I said earlier…"

"I know it was just a really bad joke you just shot and missed."

Davis shook his head, "You know it wasn't."

"Davis what is wrong with you? Why can't you ever just let me stick with my denial? What is your problem? You had an easy way out. You could just go on and let me think that you just have a really bad sense of humor instead of being a…"

Davis looked down and said, "A monster."

"I didn't say that." Chloe said.

"OK what is wrong with you? Why aren't you calling the cops or telling Clark or running back to Jimmy and telling him he was right about me? And why were you trying to ship me off to Gotham?"

Chloe huffed loudly and she said, "Well Gotham does have a lot of criminals that you could…don't make me finish that sentence."

"So you understand why I had to do it?"

"Well, you were kind of brave sticking up to your psycho mom. And I was there at my wedding I was fully conscious I saw what that thing inside of you can do. You were preventing something like that from happening again."

Davis shook his head at Chloe in disbelief and said, "Chloe I hurt you and Jimmy I broke up your marriage and your calling me brave."

"Davis I knew about your black outs. I remember how scared you were. And I saw the look on your face when you thought I was your mother. I know you don't want this. This is what you were talking about taking control of your life. I get it. I'm not going to tell on you. But my life has been a train wreck and I'm sick of the complications. I don't think I'm strong enough to support you through this. I can't this isn't the life I always wanted it just keeps getting worse and worse. I'm tired of my life being one disaster after the next. I'm tired of life crapping on me. I'm tired of seeing my cousin get everything I always wanted while my life is so hard." Chloe said out of breath.

"So what your taking control by stealing your cousin's life?" Davis asked.

"She stole it from me first." Chloe said shortly.

"Wow, that's real mature." Davis said.

"Davis if you had a way to just wish your way into a normal life I know you would take it. So don't judge me."

"I'm not. It's just Lois is ok. But the world doesn't need two of them. The world does need Chloe Sullivan. She is amazing she helps people. She cares so much in away no one I ever met has. She can get to people and comfort them and she rocks at investigating things and finding things out. She can save the world. Chloe Sullivan is amazing. There would be so many people who would be worse off if she's not in this world. But it's your choice Chloe I just hope that some day you can look in the mirror and see what I see."

Chloe's heart was warmed by his words. She folded her arms and she said, "I'm just not strong enough Davis…I can't help you…"

"I'm not asking you to Chloe. But please think about it. The world will be worse off without you. I'll leave now you'll never have to hear from me again." Davis said as he was about to leave and then stopped him and said,

"Wait, Davis."

Davis turned around and looked at her with his deep brown eyes and then she said, "Look, I just want to take some control it feels like as Chloe I can't do that. I can't have what I always wanted. I know you were just trying to take control too. But there might be another way."

Davis looked at Chloe looking a bit scared and hopeful at the same time and then he said, "How?"

"Zanatana she granted my wish so maybe she can grant yours."

Davis looked at her filled with hope and said, "Maybe. I'll find her."

Then Davis left Chloe feeling slightly relieved but mostly empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

Clark couldn't believe Lois went in the supply closet with Davis, then again he could believe it. Lois always did things her own way and there wasn't much you could do about it. She was probably giving Davis the drill about Chloe, making sure he backed off or making sure he didn't hurt her. Still something was off about Lois today; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't like Davis ever since he was a murder suspect; even though he was cleared he still rubbed him the wrong way. Clark liked to avoid him completely. When they first met he didn't like the way he talked about Chloe and he didn't like the fact that Davis was the first one who Chloe told she was engaged.

Clark usually didn't like to invade people's privacy unless it was needed to save someone's life but it worried him that Davis was alone with Lois after talking so frantically. Davis could be dangerous to Lois. He should just peek in and listen in just to make sure she's safe. So Clark looked at the steal door and concentrated and a vision of Lois and Davis came through. Davis looked at Lois perplexed and upset and then he stared into her eyes examining her. Clark saw the intensity of Davis eyes as he looked at Lois and then suddenly Davis hugged Lois. Clark was taken back by that. Why would Davis hug Lois? They barely knew each other. They weren't exactly friends. Once he thought about it the only friend he saw Davis have, was Chloe.

Clark stared at them perplexed. He was about to use his super hearing when his phone rang. He lost concentration and took his phone. He saw his caller ID said, "Lois Lane". That couldn't be right? Lois was right in there. She was hugging Davis. Clark hesitantly answered and he heard Lois voice, "Hey, Smallville? Have you seen my cousin? I've been trying to get a hold of her."

"Lois? I don't get it aren't you here?"

"Here as in Mexico yeah and if I can't get a hold of my cousin and her awesome hacking skills I'll probably be stuck here for a while." Lois said annoyed.

"Uh, Lois, I haven't seen or talked to Chloe in a few days we've been busy."

"What? Smallville? Are you seriously telling me you didn't even talk to Chloe on her birthday? Real smooth Smallville no wonder Chloe turned her phone off she's probably pissed at you."

"Wait didn't we already have this conversation? And what do you mean your still in Mexico? You were back we just talked…."

"A no Smallville I think I would remember that. I've been covering this story I got it and I'm ready for the front page but that will be hard if I can't get a flight out. My ticket doesn't work and their lame computers don't have me on their files as a passenger."

"What?" Clark asked.

"Smallville are you deaf? Just find Chloe she knows what she's doing."

"Uh, Lois. Wait something weird is going on." Clark said as he looked through the door and saw Lois and Davis talking seriously.

"Weird huh? Like just another day in Smallville/Metropolis weird."

"Uh, you're here right now in the other room."

"What?"

"Yeah, Lois let me figure it out." Clark said.

"Fine, Smallville but get Chloe ok, she knows what she's doing and you need to do some serious groveling."

"Fine Lois. I'll talk to you later." Clark hung up slightly annoyed but mostly upset at himself knowing Lois was right. He hadn't talked to Chloe and had lost track of her. She was his best friend and it bothered him that other people were more worried about her then he was. He used to have this six sense feeling of finding out when she was in trouble. Things had started to change lately between them and he didn't like that. But he always thought that Chloe would always understand she knew all of his secrets and she knew him the best when he couldn't always be there for her. He didn't like that people challenged him and his bond with Chloe or how good of a friend he was. Chloe was his best friend. He knew her.

He knew that Lois must have been right she was probably ignoring people because she was mad at him. She never took it out on other people before though. And if she was mad at him she usually just buried her self in her work. Maybe she was with a client that Davis missed. But first things first someone was impersonating Lois. He had to get to the bottom of that.

Clark then saw Davis stagger out of the room. He looked down trodden and upset. He did say something about Lois not being her self and Chloe was missing. Maybe he did know of something that was going on after all.

Then Clark said, "Davis."

Davis turned around annoyed and said, "Clark if you excuse me I have some where I have to be."

"I just have a few questions for you? What was that about?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Davis said rudely as he was trying to bolt.

"She's my friend." Clark said folding his arms.

Davis shrugged and was about to leave when Clark brushed his hand against his shoulder.

Davis gave him a piercing look he seemed to be breathing in deeply.

"Clark, really, if I were you I'd leave me a lone."

"Look, Davis I think you were right about Lois about not being her self."

Davis looked back at Lois his eyes etched with sadness and said, "No, I was wrong. Lois is herself she always wanted to be. So if you excuse me I have to get going."

"Sure." Clark said, not to certain Davis was telling the truth but he let him go. He had a feeling if he didn't this little confrontation could get much worse.

Then Davis left.

As soon as Davis was in the elevator Lois had walked out of the supply closet. She looked really different. Her hair was a little messy and Clark noticed that she had been crying. She seemed to try to hide it. Why would this fake Lois be ending up crying and what just happened between her and Davis?

Then Lois said, "Alright Clark. I have a lead. Uh, we should get a going."

"Actually I had another lead for a story. I think I'll go this one solo."

"Oh." Lois said looking somewhat disappointed but at the same not completely. She seemed to be drained. He could see that vulnerability and the sadness reeling through. He started to feel for who ever this Lois impersonator was. Maybe this person was lonely. He was hoping he could talk this person down and out of taking over Lois life and impersonating her. He always felt like that with anyone he met who he had gone against. He always had this belief in people hoping for the best. A lot of the times he was let down but he wouldn't stop fighting.

Clark then went to the Isis Foundation. He knew he had to find Chloe. Lois was right he needed to apologize and he needed Chloe's help in finding out about this imposter. He kind of missed that with Chloe he liked investigating things with her. He remembered the times when they were kids just investigating and discovering all about the weird and unexplained back then when the weird wasn't a daily occurrence.

He searched Isis and couldn't find her any where. So while he was there he tried her files to see if there were any of Chloe's clients with that shape shifting ability. He knew Chloe would be mad but he knew she would forgive him and he did it to make sure no one took over Lois' life. Chloe would understand that. Chloe was very understanding after all.

Lois hung up her phone and paced. Another Lois? Someone was trying to impersonate her. Really? Who would want to do that? She knew she like to put off this superior vibe out where she knew she was awesome but deep down she doubted her self all of the time. She always had to work so hard so people would take her seriously and not her twins. And she being raised by the general she had a bit edginess and rashness and harshness she always questioned about herself. Of course she had self confidence but some times she did doubt her self and she was afraid when people would catch her with her guard down.

Lois had to investigate. Could this Lois imposter have to do with the technical difficulties that kept her stuck in Mexico? Lois knew it probably was effortless but she would try Chloe one more time, if any one could get her out of this. It was Chloe she could always count on her.

Lois pressed Chloe's speed dial number one more time and surprisingly it didn't go straight to the voice mail like before. Then Chloe with a cracked voice answered it and said, "Hey Lois."

"Chloe what's wrong? Where have you been? I've been trying to call."

"Um…I…I haven't been myself lately."

"OK, do you want to talk about it…oh wait Chloe we have a problem. I was having trouble with my flight my file just disappeared from the airlines computers and then Clark said that there is someone impersonating me."

"Really? He said that?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, so do you know of any meteor infected who can shape shift?"

"Um…"

"And Chloe why do you sound so weird?"

"Lois. I can't help you, OK."

"Why not? Chloe what's going on? Is this about Clark?"

"Clark, no, I just can't talk right now."

"Chloe, you never ever had said no to helping someone. Please, cuz tell me what's wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Chloe breathed out in frustration Lois was being so sweet, caring, and supportive she was making this extreamly difficult.

Then Chloe said, "Look, Lois all my life I worked so hard to get one thing that I always wanted. I sacrificed so much and I never got it. I tried so hard and it came to nothing. I tried to be the good person and that only left me with a life that ended up in disaster."

"Oh, so you're still bummed about Jimmy, look cuz he doesn't deserve you."

"No, it's not about Jimmy it's about my dream job my dream life. I had worked so hard to become the top reporter at the Daily Planet and I never got it. I spent last year going to school and chasing after stories and getting rejections left and right while you spent it last year down the editor's pants and now you're getting coffee and have your own intern. I did all of the grunt work and I get nothing. And you bat your eyes and you get everything."

Lois' mouth dropped opened wide in shock she could not believe what she was hearing. Not from her sweet cousin. She said, "Low blow cuz, that was a long time ago and you know sleeping with Grant never got me this far. He never even published any of my stories while we were together."

"Lois, you did nothing. You didn't sacrifice everything I sacrificed. Your life is so easy. And my life is so hard. I'm tired of being the good girl and nodding and smiling all of the time. I'm tired of watching you get everything I ever wanted just by batting your eye lashes. I woke up this mourning as you and I realized this is the life I always wanted and I'm going to take it."

Lois was dumb struck she didn't know what to say for the first time in her life she was speechless. She could not fathom her cousin would do this to her. She didn't know anyone as loving and caring as Chloe. She was the sweetest girl that Lois has ever known she saw her try so hard to help people. This couldn't be the same Chloe she knew and loved.

A/N: Don't hate me because I'm brillaint! J/K But seriously I tried real hard to show both sides of Chloe and Lois. I don't want one girl look better then the other. And I really don't want Chloe to look to bad here. So let me know if I did that. She just kept things in so much she exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

**A/N: Hey, all so writing this has been very interesting. So anyway, I really do love Chlo-Lo and hope to write more of that. I just found out that there was a deleted scene from Hex and that she gave Chloe an application to the DP. The reviewer said there would be a lot of people that wouldn't like that. But I love it. It shows that Lois isn't being completely selfish and she does want Chloe by her side. We never saw Lois encourage Chloe after she lost her job; all she was focused on was with her own career and Clark's career. I think that would have been a great moment. Anyway sorry for that long rant. I really do love Chlo-Lo and I miss them. So I hope you guys like the rest of my fic.**

Lois paced her vacant room folding her arms and tapping her finger on her arms, not knowing what to do. Her cousin was trying to take over her life. What was she supposed to do with that? She couldn't just fly up there and talk her out of it Chloe would make sure she couldn't get a flight out. Lois supposed she could just rent a car but Chloe could stop her from doing that if she really wanted to. She always knew that people better be careful not to mess with her cuz she would be a formidable enemy to have. She couldn't believe that her cousin was seeing her as the enemy now. What had she done? So she changed careers and followed the journalism bug. But Chloe had always suggested that she do it. And it wasn't like she stole her job from her she got in the Daily Planet. It wasn't her fault Chloe got fired. She remembered defending her to Grant and she remembered him telling her that she lost her spark. She assumed that she did and after she got fired Chloe never really mentioned it again.

Lois should have known her cousin better then that. She was there when they were kids and Chloe would be always chasing after stories and ranting how she would be at the top floor of the Daily Planet some day. She should have known that there had to be a very good reason that she didn't fight for it or even go to a different news paper. Lois knew now what the reason was. Or at least she knew more reasons why exposing the truth would get more difficult for her. Especially when she had so many secrets that she hid now. Lois had fought for her cousin searching for her and had found the 33.1 facility. And she had the flash drive of all of the files of all of the meteor infected who were captured there, including Chloe. Lois was shocked when she first saw this. This answered so many questions. This was why she seemed to dismiss the weird and strange stories as just a coincidence and just brushed them off. This was why it seemed like she lost her spark. How could she expose other meteor infected and strange things when she had secrets of her own? Lois knew it must have been so hard to carry that secret.

Lois wished her cousin told her. She tried to be supportive but it was difficult with Chloe so closed off these days and putting on happy face and fake smile saying that everything was fine. Lois understood her sudden career change from exposing the meteor infected to helping them. She was now one of them if anyone could understand them it was Chloe. Lois should have known that isn't what she really wanted and if she got a chance to be normal and just live her dream of working at the Daily Planet Chloe would take it. Lois knew this just wasn't about the Daily Planet it was about Clark. Chloe never really got over him. Lois had an aching suspicion this were true. But of course Chloe would never own up to it. She would hold it in. She remembered those days when she didn't. She remembered when Chloe would just cry on her shoulder wishing she some how was what Clark wanted. But what she admired about Chloe is that she would never change for him or try to be someone she wasn't. As she thought about it she wondered if that was exactly what she was doing.

Lois was there through all of Chloe's struggles to get her dreams she was there for all her heart ache accepting that some dreams just wouldn't come true. But some where a long the way she forgot her cousin as she was more concerned about her career and about getting the next story. She let herself believe Chloe's denial of moving on from Clark and loving Jimmy. Since she was falling for Clark herself. It was easier that way. But Chloe was her baby cousin and she loved her. And if this is what her dreams still were then she would let Chloe take it. She has been through so much heart ache she understood her cousin just cracked. But if she wanted her life she would let her take it. Her cousin deserved it.

Chloe tried chasing a story and forget about Lois and forget that Clark was suspicious. Clark would probably take this away from her. She just wanted to feel that a live feeling she did when ever chasing after a juicy story but it felt empty. She couldn't help but hear her cousin's heart broken voice. She had hurt her insurmountably. There was no way to measure just how deeply she hurt her cousin. She knew she shouldn't take out her disappointments in life on her cousin. It wasn't Lois fault her life didn't turn out like she wanted. And as she though about it her cousin was there for her. She might not be perfectly there for her but who is? The only one who was always there for her and who she could talk to and forget about the world with was Davis. But that was besides the point. Lois didn't deserve this. This whole day was shrouded in disappointment. What ever made her think that pretending to be Lois would make things better. It only made it worse. She had a horrible weak moment and she let her cousin get hurt. She just couldn't do this. So Chloe had to track Zantana down and reverse this and give her cousin her life back she didn't deserve this.

Davis felt a bit strange watching this strange enchantress woman eying him up and down and then she licked her lips and then asked, "So you want me to grant your wish? What makes you think I can?"

"Well, you're the Great Zantana Sorceress? Aren't you?"

"I perform magic tricks at parties." She said with a smirking smile and sparkle of curiosity in her eye.

"Cut the crap Zantana. I know what you can do. You're more then cheap parlor tricks. You granted my friend's wish last night. "

"Of course, well your welcome. I thought she just needed a little push to give in to what it is so blatantly obvious what she wanted."

"Her wish had nothing to do with me."

"Oh, could have fooled me. So what was her wish?"

Davis shook his head; he didn't want to think about the thought that Zantan was so wrong Chloe didn't want him. The life she wanted was Lois' life with Clark. He didn't want to think about it.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is I know what you can do. And I want you to grant my wish now."

"What will you do for me?" Zantana sauntered seductively towards him. He noticed the way she walked towards him having "I want you" written all over her. Davis really wasn't interested in playing games with this woman and went straight to the point.

"You didn't ask anything from Chloe?"

"I felt bad for her. She looked like she could use a wish granted and a bit of a push to let go."

"So you just were doing her a favor."

"Well, I was getting paid so…"

"Oh, right, Oliver. So what do you want from me?" Davis asked.

She looked him up and down and licked her lips and then she said, "I want…

Obviously you believe in magic, so I would like for you to help me perform a particular spell."

"What do you need me for? I don't know anything about magic."

She moved closer to him and closed her eyes and then she touched his arms and said, "I feel it inside you. There is something dark inside of you. You want it out."

"Yeah."

"Well, I can do that."

"What do I have to do?"

Zantana walked away looking up around the small magic shop she was in and she turned to him, "I lost someone. My father. I just want him back. I can't do this with out him. I'm lost, confused. I can't handle this power with out him."

Davis pierced his lips and gave Zantana sympathetic look. He has seen a lot of death in his life. He had seen a lot of tragedy. He never was close enough to lose someone though he only could imagine what pain she went through. He tried not to think about the grief of others the grief that he had caused not by choice. He needed to get rid of this so he would never cause another person to lose their loved one again.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

"No need, for there is a way to bring him back."

"You can bring back the dead?" Davis asked unbelieving with a bit of hope engraved in his voice. If he had the chance to bring back all of those who he killed while he was blacked out he would. He would even bring back those criminals if he could and be certain that this Beast wouldn't kill countless of innocents.

"There is a way. I just need a sacrifice." She said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"A sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice?" Davis asked wearily he didn't like the sound of this.

"A human sacrifice. Blood for blood. A life for a life. I have a feeling you know a little about that." Zantana said looking deeply with in his eyes. It made him shudder. He knew she saw the darkness she saw what he did. How did she know?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Davis said. He should have known better then to hope. His life had always been miserable every time there was a chance for hope he was disappointed he should have know this would be no different.

She went in front of him and said, "Davis I know your different. My magics can sense it in you. I know you don't want this. You want it out. You've made sacrifices to tame it. I'm just asking for one more sacrifice to make sure it never exists again. What's one more sacrifice?"

He looked at her. Was she wrong? What was she doing that was so different from what he was doing? He had sacrificed one criminal person to save the many countless innocents. What harm would be one more? Then it would be gone forever and no one else would have to suffer ever again. And he would finally be free.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Davis asked searchingly.

"Bring me a sacrifice. And meet me tonight right after sun down on the roof of the Daily Planet."

"I'll see you there."

"Davis the human sacrifice has to be innocent." Zantana said.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Davis, don't get weak on me now. What's one life?"

"Weak? I'm weak? You're willing to kill an innocent because your too weak to face life without your daddy."

"No. Davis this isn't just about me. My father has strong magics. There are dark forces out there that my father is the only one who can stop. He's the only one that can really save you. Your right I am weak. But this isn't just about me. He is the only whose magic is strong enough to save you."

Davis stared at her darkly and asked, "How do you know so much?"

"I told you I can sense it." Zantana defend herself sheepishly he could hear the fear in her voice.

"BS. You know I can sense things too like BS and you are full of it. How do you know so much about me?"

"My people they saw you coming."

"Your people?"

"The Kawatche people. There are some of us who are blessed with magics. We've had it for a long time even before the first men fell from the sky. They had the gift of sight they saw you and your great enemy coming."

Davis did not want to hear things like prophecy and aliens coming from the sky. He knew why he was sent here. He was sent here to kill the other Kryptonian. He tried so hard to fight against what ever his evil psychotic parents had planned for him.

"You know what I've had enough of fairy tales."

"There are still oracles among us who saw you coming more recently. Who had more then obscured visions of a monster and the hero fighting. They saw you the man. They were surprised it was you. They saw a scared boy who turned into the monster when he was scared from being abandoned and left for dead. They saw a boy cry to God helping him finding someone to love him. They saw the paramedic help people even though no one would help him. They couldn't sit by and let this happen. So they sent my father to find a way to stop it through magic. My father said that he was given magic for a reason. It was to help people and to save the world. This was his chance to do it. He searched deep and far for the stones that would give him power. When he had almost found them he was brutally killed."

"Are you telling me your father died because of me?"

"It won't matter when you help me bring him back. We both need him Davis. We have to this for the good of man kind. My people saw what that thing will do if it's not stopped. The world could be destroyed."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Chloe arrived at this vacant magic shop a bit distraught. She needed to get rid of this little spell. She knew she made a mistake in wishing to be Lois and she made an even greater mistake in taking over Lois' life. She knew she just needed to get rid of this and make this day be over. Then she could be back to being Chloe. She would have to face her problems she would have to face Jimmy eventually, she would have to face Clark as herself, and above all she would have to face Davis. Maybe his wish would come true. Her wish was selfish and only would hurt people but Davis wish would help the whole world including himself. She just hoped he found Zantana and his wish worked.

She looked around and saw a dark teenaged girl with dark long hair putting books on a shelf. Her silver metal bracelet with a peculiar and somewhat familiar design on it dangled against her wrist as she turned.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. I was looking for Zantana."

"She left a few moments ago. You just missed her. She won't be back for a while."

"Did you see her with a tall dark handsome man at all?"

The girl looked somewhat hesitant. She looked away and shook her head giving her the fake smile and feigning ignorance Chloe knew really well, after all she has used that for years.

"No, she left; she'll be gone for a while."

Chloe knew there was something this girl was hiding it could possibly be about Davis. She knew Davis would come here. Why would this girl lie about it? She knew it would be fruitless to inquire of this girl further. She had that look on her like nothing would break her. She had a similar look when protecting Clark's secret. Chloe knew that she had to find Davis and Zantana.

Chloe was about to leave when Clark came in.

"Lois? What are you doing here?"

"Going after a story." Chloe said quickly and dismissively.

"You mean the story that you told me to ignore."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That man speaking another language he said Zantana and now you're here."

"Were you following me?"

"I was following a lead too. I figured if I was going to find out who you were I might start with the story you wanted me to ignore."

"Wow, and here I thought you lost that journalism instinct with the torch and was just using the DP as a cover."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Why are you trying to take over Lois' life?"

"It's me Chloe."

"Chloe? No way you're lying…"

"It's me Chloe, you know side kick, brainiac, Jor-el, Zod, I laid one on you when the world was ending -Chloe."

"Chloe, it is you."

Then he went to hug her.

"What happened? You just woke up and you were Lois."

"Yeah, basically." Chloe said not looking in his eyes. It was true but she was leaving a few things out.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"Because…I just wanted to be Lois. My life really sucks lately and I just wanted an escape from it. I guess I kind of snapped when…"

She couldn't say it she couldn't tell him about Davis.

"When…?"

"When I got my wish. Lois' life turned out like what I always wanted and after everything I've been through with all the harshness I just wanted Lois' life. It was the life I always wanted before."

"I ruined it."

"Clark you didn't ruin it."

"Come on Chloe, you know everything that has gone wrong in your life is in relation to my secret. You can't deny it."

Chloe swallowed hard she knew he was right. But there was nothing she could do to change that. And it wasn't his fault that tragedy followed them.

Then Chloe said, "Clark, it's ok. I just want to be Chloe again. Zantana granted my wish and I need her to reverse it."

Chloe smiled weakly and said, "Ok well, let's find her then."

Then suddenly the young girl seemed like she floated towards Clark and Chloe and she stared at Clark's face intently. Then she looked him in the eyes and smiled triumphantly.

"Numan? Is that really you?"

"Numan? Look it's not a good time. Look, I know you might believe in this prophesy thing but I'm sorry to disappoint. I'm not who you think I am."

"No, you are. I know you are. I've seen you in my visions." She said smiling sure of her self.

"I can't believe it's you." She said mesmerized in awe.

"I'm sorry you got me confused for someone else. But we're looking for Zantana we need her help. It's important."

She looked up at him smiling with pure certainty, "Don't worry Numan. Zantana is fixing everything. She is going to make sure that, that archaic prophesy doesn't come true."

"Look… what?" Clark was about to defend himself but suddenly his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought you think I'm Numan and those who usually believe in some great prophesy…wouldn't you want it to come true."

"The prophesy of becoming the worlds greatest hero, sure, but Sageth and Numan battling in one last match that will most likely destroy the word in the process doesn't seem like a great prophesy to me especially now that we were getting more details in our visions."

"Our?"

"Me and others among the Kawatche people, we're seers. We know time has been changed and we know that the great villain Sageeth isn't who the myths described him as being."

"Then what makes you think he's Sageeth."

"Well, we saw you battle the great monster but we saw the man."

"OK, so it's like metaphor. You saw him do monstrous deeds but you still think there is good in him?" Clark asked trying to put the pieces this teenage girl laid in front of him.

"No. It is quite literal. Sageth is a monster with an actual good man inside of him. The monster is literally a monstrous Beast with horns, spikes, and is murdouse. But the man, the good man has dedicated his life to helping despite no one helping him. The man has woke up horrified at what he did to what this monster did. We saw you and this monster battle but it was too horrible to see this man cease to exist and the monster to win and to see so much destruction ensue in one last epic battle."

Clark thought to himself intently and said thinking out loud, "Doomsday, he's still loose and he's inside of an innocent good man."

"Exactly." The girl said.

Chloe bit her lip thinking of possible strategies of what to do. There was no doubt in her mind of who this young kawatache girl was talking about. It had to be Davis. Her heart went out to this young girl receiving visions of Davis. They must have been hard to bare. But the girl seemed fine and happy even. So maybe Zantana could cure him.

Then Chloe said, "So Zanatana is helping him now. She is granting his wish?"

The girl smiled and said, "Yes, she will."

Chloe breathed out in relief, "Thank God."

Clark looked back at her and said, "Chloe you know who it is?"

Chloe looked away from Clark she couldn't look him in the way. It still felt so bad, like she should have guilt for even knowing about Davis and not telling Clark right away but she didn't. She had a need inner need to protect Davis it was almost as strong as her need to protect Clark. At this moment it felt stronger.

Then Chloe said, "Well Clark, this looks like it could be dangerous to you. Let me handle this."

"No way. Chloe. The last time I asked you to handle something you were possessed by an evil alien which led to your whole life being ruined."

Chloe shrugged and then the girl looked at her curiously and said, "You're Chloe. Chloe Sullivan."

"You've heard of me?" Chloe was shocked she was so used to being the girl who was forgotten.

"I've seen you. Well, Chloe Sullivan the blonde the girl that Davis Bloome is in love with. She's the girl who goes out of her way to help people. You were my hero. What happened to you?"

Chloe swallowed hard. It was one thing to get the speech from Davis about how awesome she was as Chloe but it was nice getting it from a complete stranger. She had felt guilt enough already for trying to take Lois' life but the sad disappointed look on this girls eyes hurt her to her core.

Then she said, "I made a wish, I just wanted an easier life."

"An easier life?" She asked angry.

"Yeah, look I snapped when I found out. I've bourn a lot of hardships and affliction and I did it silently. The only one who understood was Davis. And when I found out it was him I just couldn't take it. I'm not strong enough."

Clark looked at both girls shocked and he said, "Wait a second are you saying that Davis is Doomsday?"

Chloe didn't have the energy to argue with Clark or appease him so she said, "Yes, he is. Clark, but you heard her he's a good man. Doomsday is the monster that's inside of him. And Zanatana is fixing it right?"

The girl nodded and said, "Yeah."

Chloe took in a deep breath taking everything in and said, "See Clark no one else will get hurt. It will be over soon."

Chloe hoped with all of her heart that she spoke the absolute truth.

Then the girl said, "Well, only one more person will die."

"What?" Both Chloe and Clark said at the same time.

Then she said, "It is far better to make one sacrifice and have one innocent person die then to have the whole planet destroyed."

Chloe looked at the girl and knew she was right, she knew that sometimes you had to make the difficult decisions for the greater good. But she knew that Clark would always not have that. He always thought that there would always be another way. Chloe hoped that were true but she was not so sure.

**

Davis followed Zantana into this dark alley. Davis didn't know how they were going to find an innocent in a dark alley.

"So when you are saying innocent what do you mean exactly?" Davis asked remembering unfortunate memories of finding very guilty people roaming these streets.

"Well, innocent as in people who don't have blood on their hands willingly."

Davis breathed in, trying to look at the light after this dark and dreary tunnel. Maybe if he didn't have the monster in him he could have a chance with Chloe or at least he could live with out having to live this nightmare every night.

Then they went to a familiar part of suicide slums. Davis has been here before he killed a drug dealer before. Could this drug dealer be the "innocent" he was supposed to kill. Maybe he wouldn't have as much guilt if he did.

Then he saw a guy wearing a grey hoody and shaking as he was giving the drug dealer his money. Then Zantana whispered to Davis, "That is him. That is the innocent you are to sacrifice."

Davis took in a deep breath and steadied his hand. He knew he had to do this. He had this world destroyer inside of him. He would be saving the world. Besides this kid was addicted to drugs badly he was doing him a favor.

Then Davis started to walk among the shadows tailing this kid and the kid turned afraid he looked behind him and Davis saw his scared and broken face. It was Jimmy Olsen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Smallville**

Davis stared at Jimmy in utter horror he shook his head he turned back the corner and whispered to Zantana in a harsh rough whisper, "No. Hell no. What kind of sick joke are you playing at?"

"No joke. What you don't believe he's an innocent."

Davis rolled his eyes, "Of course he's innocent. You know that's Chloe's husband. She'll never forgive me."

"You'd be surprised. I've seen her she understands what it means to sacrifice for the greater good."

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a sacrifice for me now would it? It would solve my problems. You think I haven't thought about it. He was an obstacle for me and Chloe being together. With him gone…but Chloe would never forgive me."

Zantana pursed her lips, "This has to be done to protect the world. A sacrifice has to be made and it has to be him."

"Why him? There are plenty of innocent people around why does it have to be him?" Davis asked.

"Because it does. He's the one I chose. You must bring him to me at the rooftop of the Daily Planet. Meet me there at midnight."

Then Davis said, "What if I don't? What will happen to him?"

"I have a back up plan he'll die regardless. The only difference if you help me you'll be cured and you'll be saving the world. What makes you so sure one drug addict isn't worth risking the fate of the world over?"

Davis pursed his lips and then Zantana disappeared in a mist of blue smoke.

Davis let out a deep big sigh and he started after Jimmy.

Chloe and Clark arrived at Davis' apartment in a hesitant fury. Chloe stood awkwardly in Lois body as they stood in front of Davis door. Chloe had felt like she was crossing the threshold in the wrong body.

Clark off course pushed the door open breaking the lock. Clark never was very tact when it came to breaking in entering. Chloe knew she shouldn't feel bad for breaking into Davis' apartment. He was the bad guy. That's what she did she evaded bad guys privacies to expose them to the world. She had done that ever since she could remember but some how she had that aching feeling like she was evading a good friend's privacy. She remembered back in the day she used to have privacy issues she would forget about boundaries when invading someone privacy to get the truth. But now after protecting Clark's secret and so many others she learned to respect her friend's privacies and now it just felt wrong.

The apartment looked pretty deserted there wasn't much going on.

Then Clark started to investigate the room. There was a couch, a TV, and a hospital gym bag. There weren't any pictures or any thing to give the place much personality. Chloe supposed Davis didn't spend that much time here.

Then they went to the bedroom and on the wall there was a whole bill board covered with articles about the strange and abnormal. Wow Davis has his personal wall of weird. Chloe couldn't help but smile at that similarity to hers. She loved her wall of weird. Then as she inspected the wall closer it wasn't just any weird articles it was her weird articles. All of the articles were hers from the Torch and the Daily Planet and even those couple from the Ledger. Chloe put her hand over her face. She couldn't believe he tracked every single article she did down. He didn't only know the Chloe who met him and encouraged to take over Isis. He knew the girl who she was. He took the time to find all of her articles they were a huge part of who she was.

Clark looked at it and said, "Wow, someone's obsessed with you."

Chloe shrugged and couldn't help but smile, "He's a fan."

Clark shook his head, "Chloe, he's clearly obsessed with you. This is a trait of serial killers."

Chloe shook her head, "Clark serial killers have obsessive pictures of their victims. This is just a guy who has clippings of my work."

Chloe couldn't help but her lips curled and she smiled. She tried to hide it but it was hard.

Clark looked at Chloe sadly and said, "Chloe Davis is out there some where killing an innocent person. We have to find clues to stop him."

Chloe snapped herself out of her gushing of Davis admirable ways. She had to stop Davis from killing an innocent.

Then they found papers and pictures on his night stand. There was a picture of Chloe on his night stand and a crumpled up envelope and a piece of paper that looked like it was used and read and read several times.

Clark picked it up and he started to read it out loud, "Chloe, ever since I first met you when there was chaos and smoke and ash it was like in that moment when I saw you we were the only two people in the world. And some times when I'm with you that feeling doesn't go away. I know you feel it too but I could see it in your eyes, you're scared of risk, you scared I'll hurt you like Clark. Your scared because I make you feel easy like Clark did and with Jimmy it's a convenient escape. He's the safe bet I get it. I should stop writing this now and just let the good alright guy be with you and make you content. But I can't because I love you. I know you'd be ok if you forever lived in your denial. But you wouldn't be passionately incandescently happy. I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy. In my life there is all of this confusion with all my black outs and the worry of something dark inside of me. But when I'm with you I feel like that darkness fades away and I'm surrounded by your light. You're my angel. You're my hero and I just can't ever let go."

Clark stopped reading it awkwardly and he looked at Chloe intensely and then Chloe grabbed the letter from Clark and said, "Clark reading that personal letter isn't going to give us any clues of where Davis is."

"Chloe did you ever talk about us with Davis?"

"As us do you mean the ridiculous unrequited crush I had on you for years."

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

"I may have mentioned it. It's not that big of a deal."

"Clearly." Clark said sarcastically.

"Clark we're going to find anything here."

And then they both turned to see Davis carrying an unconscious Jimmy in his arms.

Chloe stared at Davis holding Jimmy in his arms shocked. No. She knew he was going to kill an innocent but Jimmy? And could he really be considered innocent. OK so she was just a little bitter about how he broke up with her.

Then Clark said, "Davis what did you do?"

Davis laid Jimmy gently on his bed and he said, "Don't worry he's not dead."

Chloe checked for a pulse and he was breathing.

"Davis is right he's still breathing."

Then Chloe looked up at Davis heart broken, "Your taking him to Zantana aren't you. He's your sacrifice for the cure."

"That is what Zanata told me. Yes. But I can't do it Chloe you should take him. Run far away from here. Find a place where Zanata will never find him."

Chloe shook her head and said, "No, it doesn't matter where we run Zantana has mystical powers she'll find us. She needs a sacrifice and we need to give her one."

Clark stared at Chloe aghastly and said, "Chloe you can't be serious? You would sacrifice your husband for him that monster."

"Please Clark, if he's a monster then so are you. He's no different then if it were you being controlled. I would do what ever it took to make sure that didn't happen. I would do what ever it took to make sure you're not a killer against your will and the same goes for Davis."

"Thanks Chloe for the faith but I can't kill Jimmy. Maybe I can do something to fix this. It was something in the wording that Zantana said when she described a willing killer. I'd never do that willingly if I had another choice, I'd take it."

"Ok…no Davis. You can't. The whole point is to cure you."

"What if her father doesn't really have a way to cure me? It's not a guarantee that he has a cure. Maybe this is the best way to protect everyone."

Then Clark said, "Maybe we could reason with her. Maybe we can figure something out."

Then Chloe said, "Yeah, maybe let's go see her."

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Smallville**


	7. Chapter 7

Hexed 7

Davis and Chloe stood side by side with Clark on the other side not to comfortable how comfortable Chloe and Davis seemed to be around each other. Their hand brushed against each other and Clark saw the intensity and heat between them and he didn't like it. It was even stranger with Chloe being Lois' body. Clark had called Bart and Bart rushed there and he said he would watch over Jimmy and he would call for back up if anyone tried to come and take Jimmy. Bart didn't really ask questions he just saw it as another mission.

Zantana was holding a book in her hands as she started to create a bright light and then she stopped and said, "Davis Bloome did you actually get cold feet?"

"I can't do it. There has to be another way. You could take me instead."

Then Chloe said, "No. You couldn't take Davis. Isn't the whole point to cure him?"

"I need an innocent to resurrect my father."

Then Chloe said, "Then take me instead you want to cure Davis. He's important to you and the world. Your trying to stop it. Well, just take me instead."

Then Clark and Davis said at the same time, "No!"

Then Clark said, "Zanatana, I know what your going through my died sacrificing his life for me. He died a hero but your father won't want you to do this. There's always another way."

"There is no other way. My father's mission isn't complete. He needs to do his work. He's the only one who can save us."

"No he's not. You know I'm the traveler. You want to try to prevent from us killing eachother. Well, consider it done. I won't kill him I'll find another way to save him."

"Like what?" Zantana asked.

Then Chloe said, "There from the same place he has technology maybe Jor-el has something in his mega load Krypto files that can help Davis. That can help?"

"See Zantana there's always a way."

Then Zantana said, "No I can't. I have to try. It's for the fate of the world. And if he dies it doesn't work. At least the world will be safe."

Then the circle of white energetic light she was creating was going around Davis. Chloe then jumped in from of Davis.

Davis shouted, "Chloe get out of here."

Then Chloe stood by his side and held onto his hand, "No Davis. If you die. I die. I know what I want now. I know you're a hero who was put in a horrible situation. And if this is the best way to save the world then I want to do it by your side."

Then the light began to glow even brighter around Chloe around Lois dark hair and her tall sleek figure and then the dark hair turned blonde and she shrunk. Davis turned at her and smiled and then his eyes burst into tears.

Then he said, "Chloe your, you again."

Chloe let go of his hand and she wrapped her arms around him and she said, "I'm tired of being afraid. I'm done with living my life on the sidelines playing it safe. I love Davis Bloome and I'm honored to die with you."

Then she pressed her lips against his and kissed her back long and hard and epically. He let his arms slide around her waist and as he parted, "Chloe, I never have anyone believe in me like you did. No one has given up so much. I love you. But you have to live in this world. You have so much to offer. You Chloe Sullivan with your strength and your love you can change this world for the better. The world needs you!"

Then he parted from her and pushed her gently out of the bubble of light. Chloe screamed out and then Clark grabbed a hold of her.

Then Chloe cried out, "Clark you can't let him do this. There is so much good in him."

"I know." Clark said meekly and then turned too Zantana and he took a big deep gigantic breath and then blew causing gust of wind to blow all around Zantana and then Clark said, "Zantana you have to stop. There are other ways we have to choose right here and right now to do the right thing. Your father wouldn't want you to kill. He died because he believed in Davis. He didn't believe he was doomed to kill me and he didn't believe I was doomed to kill him. He did this so I wouldn't kill. He wouldn't want you to kill either. We have to do everything we can to not kill to believe in others and to never loose hope. You know this isn't the answer. You have to choose Zantana what would your father truly want you to do?"

Zantana looked at Davis and then and Clark and her head sunk. Her eyes shined with tears and then she whispered, "I'm sorry father." And she closed the book.

Then the light around Davis disappeared and then Chloe crawled to Davis and hugged him. She grazed her hands around his face feeling the curves of him and then she kissed him. His lips caressed hers and she opened her mouth thrilled. She kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around him sinking into him while kneeling down.

Then Clark coughed really hard and said, "Uh guys, we kind of have a lot to talk about."

As she parted from Davis she blushed. For a moment there it was like her and Davis was the only two people in the entire world. She had to get back to reality and Davis got up and helped Chloe up. Chloe gladly took his hand. She didn't want to let go of Davis. She held onto his hand and they all talked together about possible ways to cure Davis.

After speaking to Zantana Chloe realized she wasn't that bad. She was just trying to save her father and save the world in her own way. Clark decided to go to the Fortress to see if there was something Jor-el knew and in the mean time Davis said being with Chloe kept him at peace and when he was at peace the Beast wouldn't transform. Clark believed him. After seeing him sacrifice himself to save safe the world, he saw he was a good guy. Clark sent Bart to take Jimmy to his apartment in Metropolis. He wished there was more he could do for Jimmy. But Jimmy had to admit he had a problem and he would help him another day.

Chloe and Davis then settled in his apartment. They both sat on his couch cuddling. Chloe curled up into his well toned chest perfectly content.

Then Davis said, "Chloe so are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Why we're not out of the woods yet?"

"I know. But I have hope that we will be. I believe in Clark's ability to make things OK."

Davis sighed heavily and then Chloe continued and said, "I believe in you."

Then she turned to kiss him.

Then Davis said, "What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's with the 180 and not wanting to be Lois and have the easy care free life and the life you've always wanted?"

"Well, I think it was your wall."

"My wall? You saw that?" Davis asked almost looking nervous.

"Yeah, I realized that yes I was that girl who chased after stories and I did a lot of it by Clarks side. And just because it wasn't who I was any more doesn't mean it's not a part of me."

Davis smiled, "That is why I searched all of those articles. I just wanted to know who you were. And just because it's who you were doesn't mean it can't be you again. You don't have to be Lois to be a reporter."

Chloe nodded and said, "Yeah, but that was the problem who I have become is the girl who knows way too much and I have to always conceal things instead of exposing them."

"So what changed your mind in who you want to be?"

"I realized who I used to be will always be a part of me. But there are some things that more important. Like saving the world and you and …"

"Other weird and strange people that need your help."

Chloe smiled her wide big toothy grin. "Yeah, they still need my help too. I can't believe I almost abandoned them."

"I couldn't either but I get it. If you spend your whole life doing stuff for everyone but yourself, you're bound to explode at some point."

Chloe looked up at him awed struck and the said, "How is it you of all people know me the best?"

Davis smile his lip curling and then he said, "Chloe I actually have something for you. It's your birthday gift."

Chloe curled up to his dark blue t-shirt and said, "You are all the gift I need."

Davis smiled and then he kissed Chloe on the forehead and the he gently pushed her off of him.

"It'll just be a minute." Davis said with that twinkle in his eye that made her melt.

Chloe sat on the couch waiting for Davis; she was just so pleased to have her own body back.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Chloe yelled back at Davis, "Davis door."

"Can you get that for me?"

Then Chloe got the door and was surprised to see Lois charging from the door. Oh Lois on her way she had re-hacked into the airline and hotels and had given Lois her identity back when she decided to give her life back try to get the Hex off but she knew the damage was done. She wasn't expecting to have this confrontation so soon.

"Lois." She said intiminated, "I didn't even know you knew were Davis lived."

"I am an investigative reporter. I investigated. Al though I'm all you think I can do is wave my chest around I get what ever I want but I…"

"Oh, Lo…I'm so sorry." Chloe hugged Lois.

"I just flipped out. I exploded. And I took it out on you. My cousin who has always been there for me."

Lois sighed and said, "I know you've been through a lot cuz and I don't blame you for thinking I stole your dream job and Clark but you know I would never ever intentionally take those things from you."

"Lois Clark's not a thing."

"Right, but Chlo…"

"I know Lo. I'm so sorry what I did to you it was inexcusable. My life has been hard and it just might get harder but I was just not willing to admit a few things to my self. I thought your life was the life I always wanted."

"Chloe I don't understand you had it. I'm sorry I never questioned your choice to not go on another newspaper. I should have known there was something deeper going on but I got so caught up in my own career that I forgot about you for a second."

"It's not your job to keep up with me. I didn't come to you. I didn't open up. I didn't want anyone to know that my heart was breaking from losing y job. There just so many secrets I had to carry that it was hard. And I pretended it didn't bother me that you were living the life I always wanted. But it did."

"And now?"

"Now, I don't want it anymore."

"Are you sure, because if I had to share my by line with anyone I would rather it be you."

"Thanks Lois but right now, I have a bigger calling. There are a lot of people out there I need to help. I used to think it was through the written word. But right now it's not." Chloe said.

"Right now?"

"Maybe some day I'll get back to it. But for now I have a bigger calling."

Lois smiled and said, "Well, those meteor infected are lucky to have you."

Then Lois hugged Chloe and Chloe said, "Lois I'm so sorry again."

Then Lois said, "By gones cuz. It's in the past now."

"Your amazing Lo."

"You too Chlo!"

They squeezed each other one more time and then Lois kissed Chloe's cheek and left.

Then Davis came out of his bedroom with a small wrapped blue box and then he said, "Did you have a good talk?"

"Yeah, most people wouldn't have forgave me."

"Well, she is your cousin. It doesn't surprise me that she's caring like you."

Chloe couldn't help but smile. Then she was hopping a little and said, "So what did you get for me?"

"Close your eyes."

Chloe looked at him suspiciously and then said, "OK, I trust you."

Then Chloe closer her eyes and then she felt something cold go on her wrist and then she felt Davis hand on her wrist and then he said open her eyes and saw a silver bracelet on her wrist with a familiar design. She saw this bracelet before it was the same bracelet the Kawache girl wore who she met in the magic shop.

Then she looked up at Davis and said in awe, "Where did you get it?"

"E-bay."

Chloe laughed, "Of course. I love it. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful. I found it and I just knew it belonged to you. It belonged to Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe smiled a wide blissful smile. Then she said, "I think your right. You know a saw this Kawache girl wear a bracelet just like this one."

"Really? So much for getting you an original."

"I love it. It's special because you gave it to me. And I remember Clark telling me about a bracelet he got from this Kawache girl it looked similar to this too. He said that a wise man from the tribe said it was for his true one."

"Chloe what are you saying? You think this means that your Clarks true one?"

Chloe laughed, "When he told me that story I hoped he'd give it to me some day. But now I'm glad he never did but you instead."

Davis smiled a big wide goofy smile and said, "I don't need an old to tell me you're my true one. I know that all by myself. I love you Chlo. I love everything aobut you."

Then he leaned down to kiss Chloe. He cupped her chin and caressed her lips fully and full passion and he said, "No matter what happens I'll always love you Chloe for who you are."

Chloe completely gave in to Davis Bloome and she was incandescently happy about being Chloe Sullivan. The girl who was in love with Davis bloome.


End file.
